Sensual
by smearedliner
Summary: When L blows your mind while you are relaxing in a bath, you decide that you aren't going to let him get away with it. LxReader. Oneshot. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I decided to do a disclaimer since I hardly ever do them. I don't own Death Note though I do wish L was in my bed with and we would have wild, amazing sex.

Author's Note: Wow, posting two things in one day. Go me! This is my first LxReader. It is a Lemon, so proceed with caution for there is some steamy, explicit material ahead. Enjoy and read and review. Please go and read amenohi-kie's amazing Canon characterxReader fics.

* * *

"Here you go."

You watched L's face light up when you set a plate of freshly baked sugar cookies in front of him.

"Mm, thank you ____," L said, popping a cookie into his mouth.

"You are welcome, Ryuzaki," You replied with a smile. You walked towards the door of the main floor of the Task Force Building. You turned to L before you opened the door. "Ryuzaki? Do you think you could shut the cameras off in my room for awhile? I'd like to take a bath."

"Yes, of course," L said in between mouthfuls of sugar cookie. "You are going to start the novel you purchased earlier while you were out with Watari, am I right?" He said, turning his head to look at you with somewhat of a knowing smile on his face.

If you hadn't known any better, you thought the smile was a little fond. "Yep," You replied smiling at him before you left the room.

Once he was sure you were out of the room, L pressed a key that switched all camera screens to your room. Popping another sugar cookie he into his mouth, he chewed delightfully as he watched you close the bedroom door behind you and walk to the bathroom. He had to admit he was a bit disappointed when you closed the bathroom door behind you.

L was tempted to switch the screen to one of the cameras he had placed in your bathroom. He had never viewed you on camera when you were in the bathroom because he was sure that you weren't Kira, however he couldn't say he hasn't thought about watching you in the shower; thinking about you taking off your clothes to get in the bath tub made a funny feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. He felt an erection poking against his jeans. He sat and thought about something for a few minutes before he got up and walked down the hall towards your bedroom.

You decided to leave your hair as down as you settled yourself down in the lukewarm water. You'd put scented bath salts in to make the water smell like vanilla. Sighing contently, you reached over and grabbed your book off the sink. Opening it to the first page you began to read.

After reading the first two chapters, you put a bend in the top corner of the page and closed the book. You placed your book on floor and closed your eyes, sinking down into the water until it came up to your chin. Inhaling the vanilla scent that rose off the water deeply, you felt yourself relax.

When L got to your room, he saw that you'd left the bathroom door afar. His stomach flipped in anticipation as he slipped quietly into the bathroom.

Your eyes snapped open when you heard someone coming into the bathroom. Your eyes widened when you saw L walking towards the tub "L?!" You exclaimed, startled, "What are you doing in here?!" You felt your cheeks heat up as you felt the urge to jump out of the bath tub and wrap a towel around yourself. You resisted the urge though, realizing you'd be naked and dripping wet in front of L while you made the mad dash for the towel. You were suddenly thankful that you'd had the good sense to pour enough bubble bath to make the bubbles think enough to cover your body.

"I wanted to let you know how much I appreciated the delicious cookies you baked for me," L said simply, clearly unperturbed that he'd just decided to walk in on you taking a bath. He got down on his knees in front of the tub.

You watched, completely baffled as L dipped his hand in the bath tub. L looked straight into your eyes as he slid a hand up your thigh.

L braced himself for you possibly slapping him in the face as he started caressing your thigh. He placed the thumb of his other hand to his lips when he saw that you didn't react in such a way. Instead, he saw goose bumps dot your skin as he felt you relax.

You gasped when you felt slip two fingers inside of you. You saw a hungry look form in L's eyes as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of you, thrusting deeper each time. You moaned loudly in pleasure as when his fingers hit your g-spot, making your hand reach out to grasp his other arm tightly.

Sensing that he had found your g-spot, L thrust his fingers in and out of you in a faster pace. You felt warm and tight against his fingers. Shaking your hand off of his other arm, L grabbed one of your breasts, massaging it roughly.

Breathing hard, you gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure, making bath water slosh out of the bathtub onto the floor as you writhed.

"Don't hold back if it feels good," L said, stroking your clit with his thumb.

"Ah, L I'm coming," You breathed out between moans of pleasure. You convulsed as orgasm rolled over you, the intensity of it nearly making you scream. Panting, you relaxed back into the water, a giddy smile on your face.

"That was amazing," You said, glancing up at him.

L smiled back at you as he got up from the floor. "I'll leave you to finish your bath and get dressed," He said. Turning, he left the bathroom, sucking on his fingers as he closed the door behind him.

Feeling shaky, you pulled the plug, letting the water drain out as you got out of the tub. You were astounded at what had just happened, but you decided you wouldn't let him get away with it. Wrapping a towel around you, you left the bathroom. You were working up the courage to go through with your plan as you walked to the main floor of the Task Force where L was no doubt sitting back at his computer.

Placing a hand on L's shoulder, you spun his computer chair around to face you. Before he could protest, you grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his computer chair and into the next toom behind you. You laughed when he saw the strong quizical expression on L's face. Clearly, you had baffled him just as speechless.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you get away with earlier?" You asked, pushing him down on the bed after you'd shut the foor behind you.

Without hesitation, you buttoned and unzipped L's jeans, stroking your hand along his hardening cock as you drew it out from his jeans. The hungry looked you'd seen in his eyes in the bathroom returned as you dropped your towel to the floor.

Keeping your hand around L's cock, you balanced yourself with a hand on his shoulder as you straddled him, pushing his cock inside you as you lowered yourself onto his lap.

L tipped his head back, sighing loudly in pleasure. For the first time in his life, someone had completely blown his mind. He gripped your hips as you began to rock up and down into his lap.

He kissed you hard you hard for a few moments, moaning against yourself lips before he took one of your breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue around your nipple, earning him a loud sigh of pleasure from you.

Your sighs and moans intermingled with one another's as you both fucked each other. It wasn't too long before your second orgasm of the day the day coursed through you. L thrust you into you roughly, coming a few minutes after you.


End file.
